


Exhausting

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [12]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, a very good morning indeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have I exhausted you with my expectations again?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausting

Ten years and a litany of tribulations had finally led them here, to this perfect moment. They lay tangled together, naked and replete in the middle of his bed, still but for fingertips languidly exploring increasingly familiar skin. She stretched against his side and the motion of her fingers grew more deliberate, sliding down his body until he groaned and shivered under her touch, her mouth curving in a wicked grin. She hooked her chin up over his shoulder, lips teasing the sensitive skin at the corner of his jaw as she murmured a low question into his ear. "Have I exhausted you with my expectations again?"

He growled, surging up off the mattress to show her just how far from exhausted he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - #33 Expectations from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge.


End file.
